


te amo

by sickficbitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emetophobia, Lance sings in Spanish, M/M, Voltron, Vomit, caretaker! lance, i love this one, kinda gross ngl, shance kinda, sick! shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickficbitch/pseuds/sickficbitch
Summary: shiro is feeling under the weather and embarrassed, and lance doesn't care about a little puke





	te amo

Shiro felt awful. He felt like the universe was trying to kill him, he was in so much pain. He didn't know what caused it, but his stomach was just flipping and flipping all day, on top of some anxiety about Voltron, he was a hot mess. But he had to be strong, for the team.

They were rehearsing in their lions, making sure all would be good for the performance they were doing the next day. There were high stakes, they need more planets in the Voltron coalition, and their jaw-dropping performances always drew more planets in. The black lion had to do multiple flips in the performance, and Shiro wasn't in the spirit for it. 

Everyone was talking over the comms, about how much Lance missed his dog when Shiro felt his body start to force bile up his throat. He began to feel the need gag and his mouth produced way more saliva then he needed. He took his helmet off, setting it on the ground slowly to not upset his stomach more, even though he was very aware of what was going to happen next. He suddenly thrust himself into the corner. 

He felt the acid rise and burn his throat as another gag flooded over him, forcing the contents of his stomach out. The lion recognized something was wrong and went on autopilot, letting the paladin take his time. 

Shiro stood up, and floundered over to his chair, pushing the helmet back on. 

“Shiro? What happened?” Hunk asked kindly. 

“H-Hey, guys. No problem... A bug just-just jumped on me.” Shiro forced a laugh. The team, mostly Pidge and Hunk poked fun at his phobia of insects. 

It was later, and everyone was eating in the dining room, Coran telling then about how amazing they looked during practice. He skimmed over the situation Shiro had with the ‘bug’ and said other than that it looked good. Shiro usually has a large part in the conversation, but today he was quiet, too busy trying to keep his food down. 

“Shiro? Are you gonna eat any more?” Allura innocently questions as she passes around seconds. Shiro looks at her and swallows hard. 

“Uh- no-no thank you, p-princess.” Shiro was trying his best not to puke at the table. “Maybe I be-be excused?” Shiro asked, holding his stomach, praying it would be over soon. 

“Of course, Shiro,” Allura began. Before she could finish Shiro had hurried out of the room with his hand over his mouth. 

“Hey is Shiro okay?” Hunk asked. everyone looked at each other wordlessly. The silence was quickly disrupted by the sound of Shiro retching. Pidge looked grossed out and Keith seemed like he was trying to act composed but he was deathly terrified of vomit. 

“I can go check on him,” Lance proposed, he was worried about Shiro and was the only one who didn't mind vomit too much. After growing up with a family as big as his, a little sick doesn't hurt. He had never seen the black paladin sick before, not even when that weird cold went around everyone in the castle, he was unaffected and instead took care of everyone. 

“That's a good idea, please hurry Lance,” Allura declared. Lance left the table and approached Shiro's bedroom. 

“Shiro?” Lance asked, knocking on his door. Shiro inside panicked, flushing the toilet and quickly swishing water around his mouth. He spat it out and opened the door. 

“Hey, Lance.” Shiro tried to ask casual but Lance could see right through it. His hair was matted down to his forehead with sweat, he smelled like sick and his eyes were puffy. 

“Shiro are you okay?” Lance inquired. 

Shiro nodded as another wave of nausea flood over him, forcing him to double over the toilet and start hurling again. Lance modestly closed the door so the rest of team wouldn't have to hear the repulsive sound. Lance sat down next to Shiro and rubbed his back. When Shiro finished Lance noticed he was crying. Shiro leaned against the wall sadly, and Lance scootched over to him. A sympathetic look in his eye. This was pitiful. He had never seen Shiro so weak. 

“Come here,” Lance suggested. Shiro looked at him miserably. 

“I'm sorry you have to see me l-like this, I'm just really sick right now-” 

“Come here,” Lance said more sternly this time. Shiro leaned back and gently laid his head into the younger's lap. Lance began to run his hands through the black paladin’s sweaty hair. Shiro started bawling again. 

“I'm so-- I'm so- sorry-- I'm-- I'm p-pathetic--” Shiro muttered. 

“Shhhhh,” Lance hushed. 

The older shut his eyes and wiped his tears. Suddenly Lance began to sing. Shiro was disoriented, the words made no sense. Then he realized it was in Spanish, and Lance's voice was soft and cracking insignificantly. Shiro thought it was the most lovely thing he had ever heard. 

At that moment Shiro wished he had paid more attention in Spanish class. 

“What-- what are you saying?” Shiro asked softly. 

Lance stopped singing and smiled down at him. 

“Are you feeling better?” Lance asked him, leaning down to kiss his sweaty forehead. Shiro was just looking up at him like a confused puppy. 

“What were you saying?” 

“Don't worry about it. Feeling better?” Lance smiled at him and Shiro felt his heart warm. 

“Sorta,” Shiro responded. “Your voice is really--” Shiro shoved his hand in front of his mouth as he threw himself over the toilet. His stomach was already empty, at this point it was just saliva and bile. 

“Te Amo,” Lance hummed, rubbing his back again. The man’s entire body was trembling under Lance's tender hand. 

“Lance you seriously, don't need to--- stay here. This is gross--” Shiro begged. 

“No, I'm okay right here. You don't deserve to go through this alone. Being alone when you're this sick sucks.” Lance told him honestly. Shiro smiled and curled back on Lance's lap. Pressing his face into Lance’s chest. The older one felt calm, feeling Lance breathe, his body going up and down. 

"Thank you, Lance," Shiro murmured. 

"No hay problema," Lance responded in a beautiful Spanish accent, that Shiro didn't know Lance had. 

Shiro really liked the way the tan boy ran his fingers through his hair. It made him feel safe in the blue paladin's arms. 


End file.
